


Stray Kids Drabbles

by dazedacorn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Other, making out sort of, no gender mentioned for reader in chapter 1, rating might go up later, small angst, small arousal mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedacorn/pseuds/dazedacorn
Summary: Stray Kids drabbles.Pairings will be random, a lot will be Stray Kids/Reader but might have some Stray Kids pairings depending on my mood.I am willing to take prompts in the comments! The only one I won't do is anything NSFW for I.N., ever.Crossposted on tumblr.





	1. Frustration Then Relief

The dark was broken by a bright laptop screen with a body hunched in front. Loud clicking of a mouse and the whirl of the scroll echoed in the room. Typing is constantly heard until there's a violent slam of the backspace key; words disappearing and reappearing but still not formatting correctly.

The persons kicks away from their laptop to ruffle their hair in frustration and turn to grab a notebook; filled to the brim with uncompleted stories, thoughts, nonsense, and ripped pages.

It's thrown to the floor with crumbled papers.

You curl up in the office chair with an dazed expression towards the screen, tears threatening to bubble over in frustration. 

“Babe?” A voice called out.

Bang Chan came into view with furrowed brows, a small frown, and a worried gaze aimed towards the chair.

You wiped your eyes and tried to give him a comforting smile, but he could see through it.

“Oh.” He whispered with realization. 

Chan came forward to lean down and kiss your forehead, brushing his thumb under your eye with a soft smile. “Let's go to sleep, ok?” He muttered and gently tugged you out of the chair.

You're distracted by his warm brown eyes and stumble forward into his arms, looking up as tension eased out of your body. There's a soft sigh when his grip tightens around you, a light laugh when his lips brushed against your cheek. The frustration that lingered below the surface evaporated.

You break the hug, reluctantly, but his hand stays on your waist to guide and soothe you as you walked into the bedroom.

Chan crawls into bed with you and tugs you closer, unable to resist brushing lips together while his hand slipped under your shirt settling on your back. You arched towards him, a soft gasp spilling out and urged him to deepen the kiss. He kissed as if he was trying to take every bit of frustration, tension, and twinge of sadness into his core.

You hiss when he breaks the kiss to mouth your neck and nip at your collarbone; making you giggle. He huffed and resumed kissing your neck while pulling your body flush against his with a satisfied expression after at the mark he left.

“Let's sleep and work on your story tomorrow, yeah?” He suggested. You made a soft noise of agreement, and made a mental note of a good way to 'wake' him up in the morning. There was a twinge of arousal in your abdomen at the mere thought; opting to cross your legs to ignore it until morning. 

For now, the pair cuddled together for warmth and there was no nightmares or stressful thoughts the rest of the night.


	2. "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of make out session.

Chan squinted as a ray of light greeted him through parted curtains. There's a noise of protest against his stomach as a person tried to shift away from said light. This didn't stop Chan from pulling the covers off position himself above and kiss his lover's nose, brushing lips under their eyes to awaken them.

You whine - displeased in being awoken and slapped his chest tiredly; eyes finally opening to give an lidded glare.

“Why are you up? This is our sleep-in day!” You hissed.

“Babe.”

“Oh, don't 'babe' me - “ The next words are cut off as he claimed your lips for his own. He dropped onto one elbow and entangled fingers in your hair. Your breath hitched and another whine escaped only to be swallowed. 

There's movement before you're suddenly on top and the kiss was broken to inhale air, body shuddered when he peppered kisses down your throat and tightened his grip on your hips. Was there going to be bruises later? Perhaps, but who cared. 

“Of course that's your first instinct.” You grumble goodhearted and Chan laughed against your throat.

He pulled you down for another kiss after he left a noticeable mark on your skin. Lips parted to deepen kiss where you could lose yourself without outside worries. You shifted hips with a soft whine that only made him kiss you harder than before; shifted his weight to grind upwards and pulled your hips flush against him.

You break the kiss to rest forehead to forehead to catch your breath. His hands slip under your shirt to rest on your upper back; rubbing for a moment until he paused.

“I love you.” He whispered; pecking your forehead – a soft warm smile graced him that you absorb and tuck into a file of your precious moments. 

Only an light laugh is your reply. You fell sideways where you curled against his side, nuzzled his neck with contentment.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...suck at writing make out sessions in first person and I kind of just wanted to finish this late at night?
> 
> Request by softyukhei + what I planned on doing. I don't have a beta for this and I know it sucks.
> 
> I'm going to take a small break from writing in first person to write another story, and maybe my next drabble with be skz/skz.


End file.
